poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadira the Babysitter (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Nadira the Babysitter. One day at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity: Perfect, All done. Just then, There a call on her phone. Rarity: Hello, This is the Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique, Rarity speaking. Millie: (on the phone) Hello, Rarity. It's Millie. Listen, I was wondering if you're not too busy, I could use a babysitter for my little Cream Puff. Are you available? Rarity: Why yes, I was just finished with my work. When do you want me for? Millie: (on the phone) By this afternoon, I've got an errand to run soon. Can you be at where we'll meet. Rarity: At CHS, I'll make sure not to be late. Millie: (on the phone) You're a lifesaver, Rarity. See you then. Rarity: Same here, Ta ta. (hangs up) Just then, She got a surprise visit by Countess Coloratura, An old friend of Applejack's. Countess Coloratura: Hello, Rarity. Rarity: Countess Coloratura, Is that really you!? Countess Coloratura: The one and only, Rarity. It's great to see you again. Rarity: Cute shoes. What kind are they? Countess Coloratura: Oh, The diamond slippers, I've just got them by the mail a few minutes ago. Rarity: (checking her Rainbooms outfit and her pink platform boots with raised heels) Countess Coloratura: I'm going to make prints in the cement with my hands and heeled shoes. Cute Rainbooms outfit and blue fingernails and earrings. Rarity: (notices her outfit she's knitting) Why, Thank you. (checks her watch) Oh my, Look at the time. We better get to Canterlot High soon, We don't want to keep the rest of our friends waiting. Later at CHS, They were on their way inside. Rarity: Ta da, We're here! Countess Coloratura: AJ!? Applejack: Rara! Countess Coloratura: (as the two friends hugged each other) It's good to see you again! Applejack: Same here, Rara. (notices Rara's Diamond slippers) Nice slippers by the way. Countess Coloratura: Thanks, They came from the mail earlier ago. Twilight Sparkle: So, What brings you all the way here? Countess Coloratura: I am holding my very own concert, And I would like to invite you all. Would you and friends like to come, AJ? Applejack: Sure, Rara. Count us in. Countess Coloratura: Great, I'll be rehearsing, See you then. Meanwhile at the secret lab. Nadira: I'm bored, There's nothing to do around here in this lab. Then, Pinkie Pie came in. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Nadira. Why the long face? Nadira: Oh, Hi, Pinkie. I'm just bored, I wish there was something I could do. Pinkie Pie: I have an idea, Nadira. Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake asked me to help babysit their baby twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Would like to help me with that? Nadira: Sure, I guess that's okay. After all, I work with children in the future in the year of 3000's. Pinkie Pie: Just you wait, Nadira. You're gonna love it! Back at CHS, Rarity was just rehearsing for the concert. Rarity: (humming) Then, There was a knock on the door. Rarity: Come in. Millie: (opens the door) Hello, Rarity. Thanks so much for willing to watch over Cream Puff. I won't be gone long, Everything is all in the diaper bag. Rarity: Anytime, My dear. Millie: You be a good girl, Sweetie. (kisses her baby) Won't be long. And Millie left to run her errands. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: At last, The resurrection is finished. Sombra: So, Who is it going to be this time? Nightmare Moon: Flurious and Moltor. Soon, Flurious and Moltor were resurrected. Flurious: What, We've been revived?! Moltor: How is this possible? Who's responsible for this?! Nightmare Moon: That would be me, Nightmare Moon. I have an alliance invitation for you two. Moltor: Last time I've trusted my brother's aid, He betrayed me. Flurious: Why should we join you? Nightmare Moon: To get revenge on the Overdrive Rangers and destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Sombra: With your powers combining, We'll gain control on everything. Nightmare Moon: We have the same goal. With your help, We shall destroy the power rangers. Flurious: Very well, Nightmare Moon. We will help you. Moltor: Only to avenge ourselves. Meanwhile at the Chinese Theatre, Rara was practicing to make prints on something. Applejack: What are you doing there, Rara? Countess Coloratura: Oh, I was just practicing for my hand heelprints. I've also took note on that song I sang the other day. Applejack: Oh, Just keep practicin' Rara. Back at the secret lab. Nadira: I wonder what's keeping Pinkie Pie so long. Then, There was a communication coming from Andrew Hartford as Ransik answers it. Ransik: Oh, Hello Mr. Hartford, it's wonderful to see you again. Mr. Hartford: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225